New Students, New Adventure
by AkaiKamiRyu
Summary: New students enroll at Duel Academy. How will they fit in? and where did they get such good cards?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do have a shoebox full of Duel Monsters cards.

A/N: This is an old fic that I wrote a while ago. It takes place right before the Shadow Riders story arc. Read and Review if you feel like it. Just no flames, I don't like being crispy.

Brian walked around the island that was to be his home for the next who knows how long. The greenery was something out of a fiction book; in it's beauty and fullness.

"Man. I wish I had found out about this place earlier," he said to himself. "I would have loved to have been here during the spring." Unfortunately he was not looking where he was going and ran into an older boy in a blue jacket.

"Watch where you're goin' ya punk!" the boy yelled.

"Gomen nasai, I was just…"

"Now you have to pay for what you did."

Brian looked at him strangely. "I don't understand. I accidentally knock you down, and I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"What we're all here to do, DUEL!!"

Brian's face showed complete disbelief; while on the inside he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Perfect! Now I can try out my new deck. "Okay, I accept. But don't cry when I win."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." The duel disks hummed to life as they stood apart from each other.

"My name's Brian. What's yours?"

"Tony, from Obelisk Blue."

"LET'S DUEL!!" They yelled as one.

Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis were on their way to meet up with their other friends when Jaden stopped.

"What is it Jaden?" asked his best friend.

"I thought I just heard someone start a duel," he replied a little excitedly.

"Zane and the others are expecting us soon," Alexis argued slightly. "We have no time to waste."

"But, aren't unsupervised duels illegal?" Syris asked innocently. "They could get in trouble if Professor Crowller showed up."

"Then let's go and watch the duel and keep an eye out for them," Jaden said with a large grin on his face. He quickly turned and ran off in the direction of the duel. Syrus and Alexis fallowed close behind. They soon came upon a rare sight: a Slifer Red vs. an Obelisk Blue. Not only that, but a newbie faced off against one of the biggest trouble makers of the dorm.

"This is gonna be good," Jaden commented with an even bigger smile.

Tony: 4000 Brian: 4000

"I'll start," said Tony. "I'll summon Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack mode, and lay one card face down to end my turn."

A muscular warrior with a sword appeared out of nowhere and fixed his eyes on Brian, who did not seem all that impressed.

"If that's all you got, then you're gonna lose," he replied casually. He drew and smiled. _This duel will be over in less than five moves._ "I summon The Illusory Gentleman (1500/1600) in attack mode. I will also lay a card face down. That's the end of my turn." A human-like monster rose up dressed in red and white, complete with a cane and cape.

Syrus looked worried at the move the new kid made. "He just played a weaker monster with only one face down. Even I know it has to be a trap."

"I think that's the point," replied Alexis. One doesn't get to be an Obalisk Blue without noticing things like that.

Syrus did not completely understand, but turned to continue to watch the duel.

"Big talk from someone with a weak monster," Tony taunted. "I summon Mad Lobster (1700/1000) in attack mode. Now my Warrior will attack your Gentleman."

As the swordsman raced in, Brian smirked. "You activated my trap card: Blast with Chain. This card increases my monster's attack points by 500."

"No you don't," Tony shouted back as he reveled his own face down card. "Behold: Mystical Space Typhoon. This spell card allows me to destroy any spell or trap card on the field. So how dose it feel to have your only defense destroyed right in front of you?"

"Thank you," was all Brian said.

Everyone blinked. Why would someone thank their opponent for destroying their card?

Brian decided to answer their question. "The trap card has another ability. When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, after being activated, I get to destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field. And I choose your attacking monster." Warrior of Zera shattered right before it reached Brian's monster. "Anything else?"

"Now that all your trap cards are gone, my Mad Lobster is free to attack." The giant crustation ran in and proceeded to crush Brian's monster. "Scared yet?" he taunted.

Tony: 4000 Brian: 3800

Brian just smiled.

"Fine! Then I'll lay a new card face down and end my turn." Tony continued to glare at his opponent.

Brian drew and his smile did not falter in the least. "Now I summon Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) in attack mode." A serpent like dragon appeared as he played another card. "I also play Stamping Destruction. When I have a dragon monster on my side of the field, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side and deal 500 points of damage."

Tony was shocked as his face down card vanished.

Tony: 3500 Brian: 3800

"Now my Spirit Ryu attacks your Mad Lobster."

Syrus was now very worried. "He'll lose 700 life points and be defenseless. What is he thinking?"

"Before the attack connects, I activate Spirit Ryu's special ability," Brian cried. "By discarding one dragon type monster from my hand, I can increase his attack and defense points by 1000."

"That makes it a monster with 2000 attack points," Jaden commented.

"Yes Jaden, we can all do the math," Alexis said dryly. They watched as the small dragon made quick work of the aqua creature.

Tony: 3200 Brian: 3800

"Now, before I end my turn, I will summon another monster," said Brian confidently.

"How?" cried Tony. "You already normal summoned your dragon, you can't!"

"I can and will. By removing one light and one dark attribute monster from my graveyard from play, I can special summon Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)."

Everyone's eyes grew at the sight of such a rare card. The only thought on their minds was how someone like him got a hold of a card like that.

"Now my new monster is free to attack you directly. Go, with Yin-Yang Energy!" The new monster shot a beam of light and dark energy from his hands and knocked Tony to the ground.

Tony: 900 Brian: 3800

"That's it for me. Your turn."

Tony got up and glared angrily at his opponent. "Shut up! I play Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150) in attack mode. Now attack his dragon with Flaming Blade Strike." Brian's Spirit Ryu was easily cut down.

Tony: 900 Brian: 3100

"I end my turn with another card face down."

Brian drew his next card and sighed. "Man, I wish I didn't draw this card. Now the duel has to end."

Tony looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. First I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) in attack mode. Next I play another Stamping Destruction to destroy your face down card."

Tony: 400 Brian: 3100

"Now I activate my Chaos Sorcerer's special ability. Once a turn I can remove one monster on your side of the field from play, and I choose Darkfire Soldier."

Tony was at a loss for words as his last bit of defense vanished. _I'm going to lose to a Slifer, the weakest of the dorms. How?_

"Finally, my Behemoth attacks you directly. Go with Twin-Fire Blast." Flames erupted from both of the monster's arms and engulfed Tony.

Tony: 0 Brian: 3200

"You lose," Brian stated simply.

"No fair. You cheated!!" cried his opponent.

"I thought you weren't gonna cry when I beat ya," Brian replied innocently.

Tony got up and dusted himself off. He turned to Brian with a look that promised pain if they should cross paths again. "This isn't over. I'll have my revenge, so you better watch out." With that said he turned and left.

Brian sighed sadly. "Man, first day here and I already have a rival. I was hoping to become friends, but…" he sighed again. "Oh well, nothing new." He put his deck away and was about to explore the island some more, when saw a face right in front of his. "Gaaaah!" he yelled as he fell down.

"That was an awesome duel, man!" said the face.

"Jaden, you need to respect peoples personal space," commented a small boy by the first person's side. "You gave him a scare."

"Sorry Sy," replied Jaden. "But it was a great duel and I couldn't wait to congratulate him." He laughed a little to ease the tension.

Brian blinked as the two boys both wore the same color jacket as he did. "You both like red, too?" They looked at him strangely.

"It's the color of our dorm," said Syrus. "Don't you know?"

Brian stood up and shook his head. "I just got here a couple of hours ago. When I arrived someone asked me which color jacket I wanted, and I chose red. It's my favorite color."

"I think the person was referring to which dorm you were stationed in," came a female voice. "Obelisks ware blue, Ra members ware yellow, and the Slifer dorm is red."

Brian turned to see an attractive young lady behind him. _Whoa! She's cute. Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend yet_. "What do you mean by dorms?" he asked to keep from getting nervous.

"You're in Duel Academy and you don't know how it's run?" the girl replied while raising an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't get here by mistake?"

"Cut it out Alexis," said Jaden. "I still don't get how the entire system is run, and I've been here a while."

Alexis shook her head. "Fine, I guess I'll explain it to you on the way."

Brian looked at her confused. "The way to where?"

"Why our other friends of course," said Jaden with a smile. "I'm sure they'd like to meetcha."

Brian returned the smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate this. Oh! Where are my manners? My name's Brian."

"I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus Truesdale," said the small boy with glasses.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis huh? Pretty name for an equally pretty girl," Brian commented. Said girl had a faint pink to her cheeks after hearing the complement.

Behind them, Jaden's eyes narrowed a little.

"They're late," commented a young man dressed in the Obelisk attire.

"Agreed," said one of his companions. He was dressed in yellow marking him of the Ra dorm. "Jaden I can understand, but not Syrus and Alexis."

"Maybe they stopped to get some food, Bastion," supplied the third member of the group. He was in a large red vest meaning he was a Slifer.

"Chumley, you need to stop thinking with your stomach," laughed Bastion. "Most likely Jaden got side-tracked by a duel of one kind or another."

"Am I really that predictable, Bastion?" asked a voice. The three boys turned to the source of the comment and saw their three friends and a new person.

"H-hello," said the new guy.

"Who's he?" asked Zane. However before introductions could be made, three angry Obelisk Blues stormed onto the sceen.

"Which one of you defeated Tony?" demanded the leader.

Brian blinked at the hostility in his voice, but raised his hand never less. "Um, I think I'm the one you're looking for."

The boy all but ran up to him and shoved a challenge letter into Brian's hand. "In half an hour you better be at the main duel arena, or you forfeit." With that said, the boy and his henchmen walked off.

"Anyone know what that was about?" asked Brian.

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The time for the duel finally arrived. As Brian walked onto the platform, he saw a small crow through out the stands. _Quite a few more people than I expected. I wonder if the chancellor's here._ He quickly saw his new friends sitting together near the front right behind him.

"Hey, don't beat him to badly," cheered Jaden. Brian just smiled a little nervously and returned the waves.

Already waiting for him on the platform, was the boy who issued the challenge. Apparently he was a close friend of Tony, and did not like to see his friend lose. _Guess he'll have to learn the hard way, you can't win every duel,_ Brian thought as he assessed his foe.

It was illegal for a duelist to tell another one the weakness or strength of an opponent's deck, however Brian already had a good idea what to expect. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Brian never got the chance to duel Tony's friend.

"I FINALLY COUGHT UP WITH YOU, YOU CHEAT!!!!!!!" cried a voice that silenced the entire arena.

"Who said that?" asked Chumley.

"I don't know," replied Bastion. "Whoever it is, they sound angry."

Brian had his head in his hands. "Please, oh please do NOT let it be HER……" he muttered under his breath.

As if that was the cue, a cloaked figure swung down dramatically from the rafters. Strange thing was, the rope broke half way and the new arrival collided with Brian's opponent, knocking him out. This resulted in a forfeit of the challenge. Brian however was more concerned with the identity of the figure that the condition of his would be challenger.

The figure rose, kicked the Obelisk Blue off the stage, and turned its attention to Brian. "You think you could hide from me by going to some remote island?" it asked. "Well, you didn't think hard enough."

Brian groaned loudly. "Kami, why do ya have ta fallow me everywhere, Pink?"

At the sound of her name, the said girl removed the cloak to reveal a very attractive young girl dressed in what looked like a pink female style Obelisk outfit. She appeared to be around the age of fifteen or sixteen, and had long blond hair. She could have had any guy in the arena right then, if she didn't have her face scrunched up in an angry scowl that marred her beauty.

"I'd like it if you wouldn't call me by my nickname, Ryu," she replied hotly. "And as for fallowing you, yes I will fallow you till you give back what you promised me!"

Brian sighed again and shook his head. "You know the conditions to get it, Sara. I don't think you got all that much better in such a short time."

The girl stuck out her tongue at Brian. "Then you don't know me as much as you think you do." A duel disk hummed to life on her left arm. "I'm gonna get it back here and now, one way or another."

Jaden and the others were all wondering who this person was and what she wanted from their new friend. Brian seemed to relent to the girl's demands and activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!!!" they cried.

Sara: 4000 Brian: 4000

"Ladies first," said Sara. "I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/800) in attack mode."

Brian frowned as a mermaid with a pink top and red tail appeared.

"What's the problem?" Jaden asked no one in particular.

"With her special ability I'm able to gain 800 life points during each of my stand-by phases," Sara stated wile smiling cutely. "I'll lay one card face down to end my turn."

"First I play Ookazi. This spell card deals 800 points of direct damage to your life points." Flames enveloped Sara while her life points decreased.

Sara: 3200 Brian: 4000

"I'll just get them back during my turn," she replied. "I activate my trap card: Attack and Receive. I can activate this card whenever I lose life points. Now you lose 700 life points, that will close the gap between us."

Sara: 3200 Brian: 3300

"Now I summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600)," Brian continued. "With his special ability, you can't activate any trap cards during battle as long as he is on the field." He smirked as Sara squirmed a little. "Now attack, my dragon."

The long golden dragon spewed out a colorful flame that roasted the water creature to ashes.

Sara: 3100 Brian: 3300

"My move," she countered. "I draw and summon Harpie Lady 2 (1300/1400) in attack mode." A red haired harpie with green wings appeared. "I also equip her with the spell card Malevolent Nuzzler to increase her attack by 700. Your dragon doesn't stand a chance."

The Harpie quickly took flight and dove down on the dragon. Her claws made short work of the monster.

Sara: 3100 Brian: 2900

"I only started to duel," was his only response. "I'll play Pot of Greed, giving me two more cards. Now I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode." A green skinned elf in a gold dress kneeled in front of Brian.

"Are you going to hide now?" Sara jeered.

Brian just remained quiet.

"Fine. Since I can't destroy a monster with the same defense as my monster's attack, I'll just lay one card face down."

"My turn. First I'll place a monster in face down defense mode then play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer. This card allows me to move a Buster Blader from my deck or my graveyard to my hand."

A small murmur went through the assembled crowd at that declaration. Buster Blader was one of the rarest cards in duel monsters. Could this new kid actually have it?

Sara's eyes widened a little in fear. _Now he has at least half of his best combo in his hand. I've got to end this before he can summon it_. "Now my harpie will get some help from her family. I summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600)." A dark skinned monster with red-black wings and a long red claw appeared.

"He's not strong enough to break through my elf's defense."

"Who said he was attacking her? Hapie's Brother, attack his face down monster!"

Brian smirked. "Bad move."

"Nani?!" Sara sputtered.

"Behold my Gravekeeper's Guard (1000/1900). When he is flipped face up, I can send one monster on your side of the field back to your hand, and I choose Harpie Lady 2. This sends Malevolent Nuzzler to the graveyard as well. Also you lose 100 life points because my monster's defense is higher than your attack."

Sara: 3000 Brian: 2900

"I'll get you my next turn…" she grumbled.

"Sure you will," Brian mocked as he drew. "You may have guessed already, but I now sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300)." A large man in armor with a BIG sword now stood on Brian's side of the field. "Attack Harpie's Brother with Slaying Slash!"

Brian's monster charged at the winged opponent and swung his sword. Sara's monster quickly shattered.

Sara: 2200 Brian: 2900

_Not good. He now has a light and a dark monster in his graveyard. He could summon one of his favorite monsters now._ Sara shook her head. _No, I'll beat him before he can draw it._ "You activated my tap card: Solemn Wishes. Now every time I draw, I gain 500 life points. Like so…"

Sara: 2700 Brian: 2900

"Now I play the ritual spell card Commencement Dance. I tribute Harpie Lady 2 and Harpie Girl from my hand to summon Performance of Sword (1950/1850)." An attractive woman with long flowing hair and sash, danced as she appeared. Attached to each of her wrists were large sharp blades. She was both beautiful and deadly.

"She's not strong enough to take out my Blader," Brian stated confidently.

"Alone, no. But with this spell card, she will," Sara shot back just as confident.

Brian started to worry. "That isn't…"

"It is: Ritual Weapon! This card can only be equipped to a level six or lower ritual monster, which my girl happens to be. It will increase her attack points by 1500!" The blades on the monster's wrists nearly doubled in size.

Jaden started counting on his hands. "Let's see… 1500 plus 1950 equals…"

"3450 points, Jaden."

"Thanks Bastion," he replied cheerfully.

"Now my little sword dancer, destroy his pathetic blader." Sara's monster performed a vexing dance display before shattering Brian's.

Sara: 2700 Brian: 2050

Brian looked at the cards in his hand. _I can end this at any time, but she does seem better than the last time we dueled. I wonder what other tricks she has in her deck_. "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in defense mode, and lay one card face down to end my turn."

"You should be able to do better than that," Sara sneered. "I draw and gain 500 more life points."

Sara: 3200 Brian: 2050

"Now I'll summon one of my cute pets. This one is called Granadora (1900/700)." A large, green lizard-like creature with eight eyes now joined the fight. Tusks and horns stuck out all over it. All in all, it was a pretty repulsive monster.

"If that is what she considers 'cute,' I'd hate to see what she calls ugly," Jaden stated. The other all nodded having similar thoughts.

"My pet also has a special ability, when he is summoned to the field, I gain 1000 life points."

Sara: 4200 Brian: 2050

Brian just smiled. "Summoning that beast activated my trap: Torrential Tribute. Now all monsters on the field are destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

"Wha--? Noooo!" Sara cried as all three monsters on the field were enveloped in a blast of energy. _Not good_.

"Now your 'pet's' second effect comes into play. When it is destroyed, you lose 2000 life points."

Sara: 2200 Brian: 2050

"Since you have no monsters on the field, and no cards in your hand, your turn is over," Brian continued. "For my move I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in defense mode. That will be it." A red egg appeared on Brian's side of the field. Soon it cracked to revile a small black dragon's head.

"Any one ever herd of that card?" asked Syrius. The others shook their heads.

"I'll bet it has a special ability, considering how weak it is," Bastion commented. _Actually I have herd of it, however I doubt some one like him could have 'that' card in his deck_.

Sara drew. "All I can do is gain 500 more life points from my trap card."

Sara: 2700 Brian: 2050

Brian drew his card and smiled evilly when he saw what it was. "I activate my Chick's special ability. By sacrificing him I can summon the rare and mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!" Every set of eyes in the arena widened as one of the fabled dragons appeared.

_So Brian did have it after all_, Bastion thought with a small smile. _I wonder how my deck would stand up to his._

_Man I can't wait to have a chance to duel him_, Jaden thought excitedly.

"Kids grow up so fast these days, don't they?" Brian asked with a small laugh. "Back to the duel, Red-Eyes attack her life points directly!"

Sara screamed as the dragon's fireballs exploded around her.

Sara: 300 Brian: 2050

She refused to fall down however. She just sent a dark glare at Brian as she drew. "I gain 500 life points and summon Nanobreaker (1600/1800) in defense mode. I also lay one card face down."

Sara: 800 Brian: 2050

Brian sighed as she refused to give up. Maybe that was why he always 'played' with her when they dueled. However, he would not let an opponent win without earning it. "I hope you're ready to lose," he taunted as he drew. "I'll now play Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes on the field with the Summon Skull in my hand to bring forth the fearsome Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500)." An even more powerful dragon replaced the first one. Many students in the audience became very curious as how a Slifer Red had so many rare and powerful cards. That is not to say they did not wonder the same thing about the girl.

"Now, my dragon, destroy her defense," Brian commanded. Sara's only monster exploded in front of her also sending a small shiver down her spine. "Do you give up yet?" Brian asked seriously. Yes, he liked winning as much as the next person, but he was kind enough to let his opponents back out when there was no chance of victory. He felt that they would suffer less humiliation because of that.

"NO WAY!!!" Sara shot back. "I said I came here to beat you, and that is what I intend to do." She drew.

Sara: 1300 Brian: 2050

"I summon Fire Princess (1300/1500) in defense mode. Now every time I gain life points, you lose 500. Speaking of which, I activate my trap card: Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card allows me to gain 300 life points for every monster on the field." A small light shone on her as Fire Princess shot a fireball directly at Brian.

Sara: 1900 Brian: 1550

"In just a few turns, I will finish you off," she said with a lot less confidence than she had at the beginning of the duel.

Brian drew and shook his head sadly. "Too little, too late I'm afraid little girl, it's time to end this. I summon my Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) to the field. Now by discarding my Cave Dragon from my hand I increase my Ryu's attack and defense by 1000. Spirit Ryu, destroy Fire Princess." The serpent-like dragon quickly decimated Sara's last defense. "Now my Black Skull Dragon is free to attack your life points directly!" The large monster did just that. The resulting explosion knocked Sara off of her feet as her life points expired.

Sara: 0 Brian: 1550

"It's over," Brian stated simply. His face was as emotionless as Zane's. Sara slowly got up shot one more glare at Brian, before she started bawling like a little kid.

"Whaaaaaaa!! You're just a big meannie!" This caused the entire arena to face fault.

Later….

"So you where both classmates at a third duel school?" Jaden asked as they sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher.

"No, just classmates at a regular school," replied Brian. "I just happened to graduate early, and decided to come here to better my skills."

"No! You came here to get away from me," Sara interjected. "You're nothing but a stinky thief."

"So, why are you sitting so close to him?" asked Syrius.

Indeed Sara was sitting close enough to Brian to latch onto him at any time. Also she was alternating between sending glares and looks of longing at him, this caused many of their new friends to become very confused.

Brian sighed. "Well, I guess you would find out sooner or later. About a year ago she challenged someone to a duel, and lost her rarest and favorite card. She came crying to me to get it back, which I did. However, the main reason she lost was because she was overconfident in her skills, and that loss didn't humble her in the least. Therefore, as the legal winner, I decided to keep the card until she could beat me in a duel."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Alexis. "The way you dueled earlier made me think you were holding back quite a bit."

Brian blushed a little at that. "Was it that obvious?" he asked embarrassed. "I was just trying to give her a fighting chance."

"But why does she have to beat you?" asked Jaden. "I mean, if you could beat the person that beat her, how is she suppose to be able to beat you?"

Brian just smiled. "The idea is for her to get stronger. If she can beat me, even in a friendly duel, it will show me that she has taken the game seriously and that she deserves the card back."

"And I have," Sara yelled defensively. "So gimmie my card back."

"Did you beat me?" Brian sighed. "Until you do, you don't get it back."

"What is this card that she is so adamant to get back?" asked Bastion.

Brian just shrugged. "I don't see why she doesn't just buy another booster--"

"That's because it's a super rare card!" Sara interrupted. "Now give back Lily now!" She then started to pout cutely.

"Lily?!" coursed their new friends.

"As in Injection Fairy Lily?" asked Bastion. At the nods he received, Bastion stared at the two new students with more than a little respect. "That is one of the hardest cards to come across. How did you get it?"

"Well it was her first card that she got as a gift from a friend of her family," replied Brian. "It was the same person that gave me a few of my cards." He smiled at the memory.

"Who was he?" Alexis asked with renew curiosity.

"He was one of the best duelists in the world," began Sara. "In the top five I think. He had a deck that was almost unbeatable. He even took on Yugi Moto, and almost beat him."

Brian nodded in agreement. "Yugi even had his Egyptian God Cards with him at that time too."

"Now I know you're making stuff up," said Jaden. "No one ever beat him, that's why he was called The King of Games."

Brian just shrugged again. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I was at that famous duel: The King of Games vs. The Dragon Mage." Everyone in earshot got deathly quiet at the statement.

Zane was the first to find his voice, but before he could talk the bell to start classes rang.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I know I left quiet a few plot holes here but just bear with me for now okay?

In the next chapter we will meet yet another talented duelist with a deck of rare cards.

Who is he? And how is he related to our new hero, Brian? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
